With the development of wireless communication technologies, mobile terminals such as cellphone, tablet PC, portable multi-media player and the like are widely applied in people's life. A mobile terminal device is usually configured with an antenna module in its interior for transmitting and receiving wireless signals, so as to support wireless communication function of the terminal device.
With the development of mobile communication technologies, mobile terminals need to cover more and more modes and be compatible with multiple frequency bands (bandwidths), including GSM/DCS/PCS/WCDMA/TD-SCDMA/LTE and so on. At present, smart phones more likely to adopt metal casing, for example, metal back cover or metal frame. However, metal casing may shield or absorb electromagnetic wave to a certain extent, resulting in that the antenna cannot tune flexibly, which narrows the frequency band of the antenna, and makes it difficult to cover multiple frequency bands, in particular the frequency band within the range of 700-2690 MHz.
In the related art, the antenna of the mobile terminal needs to be arranged outside the mobile terminal, or a special design is required so that the antenna will not be surrounded by the metal casing. However, such manner will, in one aspect, limit the radiation space of the antenna thereby limiting the frequency band and, in another aspect, affect the overall appearance of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved mobile terminal so as to solve the above technical problems.